Uprise
by AltheaV
Summary: With Voldemort dead, his most faithful follower is free to live her life with an unsuspected witch. But before long, someone else has his own plans.
1. Chapter 1

They were standing in the dining room of the Malfoy Manor on a dreary Saturday. The house was abandoned, they were alone. Narcissa's husband, Lucius, had gone on official business to Knockturn Alley, and her sister, Bellatrix, had gotten tired of being inside the house and went out. Leaving Narcissa and Hermione alone.

Hermione's lips kissed Narcissa's as she pulled her closer, she tasted different than her sister. Sweeter. Narcissa pulled away. "What is it, Cissy?" purred Hermione, desperate for more contact.

"Nothing. It's just, I can't…. We can't!"

"Why?" whispered Hermione, passion raging through her. She knew Narcissa felt it too. The only difference was, she wasn't fighting it.

"It's wrong! Bella, she loves you! Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does!" snapped Hermione, anger swelling in the pit of her stomach. "It's just..." Hermione made a noise under her breath which gave away her lust for Narcissa Malfoy. "I just see you looking at me. Sneaking secret glances while you think I'm not looking. I know you want me."

Narcissa stiffened, not knowing of what to say. She started to speak, and fell silent, she couldn't deny it. Ever since Bellatrix started seeing Hermione, she was jealous. Lucius never looked at her like Hermione looked at Bella. She could hear them both together sometimes. In the throes of passion from Bella's room upstairs.

She was jealous of her sister and her lover's devotion to each other. To look upon them together was almost like seeing herself and Lucius together when they first got married. Thinking back, the memories stung and tears welled in her eyes. She closed them and her rigid frame leaned back slightly against the wall behind her. Hermione mistook this for permission to continue and her lips found Narcissa's neck as she began licking and biting slowly.

Narcissa gave in, scratching her long black nails down Hermione's back.

Hermione pressed herself hard against Narcissa, and heard a thud against the wall as Narcissa fell against it. Hermione knew it would be this easy, Narcissa was weak. Unlike Bella. Bella knew what she wanted and went for it. It's what Hermione liked about her the first time they encountered each other that night in the Department of Mysteries. She saw the way she held Neville Longbottom captive from the other side of the room and had hid her silent lust. She wanted a Death Eater! It was absurd. Harry would go insane if he ever found out. It was their little secret. When they had escaped, Hermione had done her research. She found Bellatrix easily and called on her one night. She had confessed to her and to her surprise, Bellatrix had felt the same.

And now here she was, in the arms of Bella's sister. She felt bad for what she was doing to Bellatrix, but what she didn't know, wouldn't hurt her, she thought. Cissy would never tell her. Narcissa is the only thing apart from herself that she has. Narcissa couldn't do that to her.

She made her way back to Narcissa's face and gently kissed the side of her lips before kissing harder. Narcissa moaned into the kiss, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

Slowly, Hermione's hands found their way to the back of Narcissa's tightly corseted waist. She pulled expertly at the strings. She'd had a lot of practice. The bodice fell to the floor and Hermione kicked it aside.

"Not here." Whispered Narcissa abruptly. It didn't sound like a request. She took hold of Hermione's hand and led her up the grand staircase. "What if Bella comes home?" said Narcissa, rushing Hermione along a corridor. "We don't know where she went or how long she's going to be."

"We'll just have to be quick then, won't we? Or quiet." Responded Hermione with a grin spreading across her face. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

They found the room. It was unused. Malfoy Manor had many unused rooms. Narcissa hadn't dared to use her own room for fear of Lucius noticing the bed had been slept in. And as Hermione was dating Bella, they tended to share a room. Bella was sure to notice if someone had been having sex in her bed.

She pushed the door open and pulled Hermione in hurriedly, shutting it behind her. A brief slam echoed through the halls. Narcissa closed the distance between them and grabbed Hermione's wrists, leading her to the bed. They collapsed in it, embracing each other.

Being with Narcissa was the opposite of being with Bellatrix. Bellatrix was rough. There was biting, scratching, blood and bruises. She was in charge and Hermione loved it. Narcissa was soft. Passionate, but careful not to leave any marks. With her, Hermione could be in charge.

She straddled Narcissa, kissing down her neck and stopping at the neckline of her dress. She slid one of her hands around her waist and found the zip to her dress. Her other hand carefully caressing the swell of Narcissa's breasts through the velvet. She pulled the zip and peeled off the dress, throwing it carelessly to the side. She took off her own dress, pulling it above her head, her body stretching upwards as she did so, exposing delicate ribs under her skin.

Narcissa looked up at her from where she lay, taking her in. She was so beautiful. For a split second they caught each other's eye. Hermione's lips crashed down on Narcissa's as her hands unhooked her bra. She felt Narcissa do the same, fingers fumbling on the clasp in anticipation. Done.

She pulled herself closer and traced her finger down Narcissa's curves until she reached her sensitive spot. Her fingers twirled around it and she felt Narcissa's breathing get heavier. Her touch got heavier, and Narcissa gasped as Hermione pushed in one finger, slowly pumping. Narcissa's grasp tightened around Hermione's waist. Hermione kept going, enjoying the fact that Narcissa was totally in her power. Another finger was inserted. With her other hand she gently flicked Narcissa's clit. Her back arched upwards, pelvis pushing into Hermione's hands. Within seconds, she thrust herself forward as she climaxed, catching Hermione's lips with hers. Panting, Hermione fell onto Narcissa and they both fell silent in each other's arms, breathing heavily.

They heard the front door slam. Bella was home.

Both women froze where they lay. "Shit!" Hermione whispered. She knew if Bella caught them together, they'd both be done for. Bella was not a woman to be messed with. Her mind was cast to the Longbottom's and St Mungo's. She shivered and ran to the nearest shower, leaving Narcissa to fend for herself. She stood there and looked after Hermione as she fled the room. Sighing, she got dressed. She knew that as soon as Bella came back, Hermione was all hers.

_She had some kind of power over her that made her stay. Was she happy with her? If she was, why was she seducing me when she was away?_ She thought to herself. _I guess I'll never know._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ran, hair soaking wet behind her, down the stairs to the first floor of the manor. She found her way to the kitchen and saw Bellatrix. She smiled. Bellatrix returned the smile and walked towards her, hugging her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I missed you sweetie!" Bellatrix spoke into Hermione's head.

"Missed you too. " Hermione replied. It was kind of true. They stood there together for a few moments before Bella gently pushed Hermione away with a smile. "You're getting your wet hair all over my shoulder!" She teased.

"Sorry." Hermione replied with a grin. She wasn't sorry at all, and Bella knew it. Their hands clasped together and they walked to the living room. With a flick of her wand, Bella lit the fireplace and together they snuggled up on the sofa. "This is always my favourite part of the day." Soothed Hermione.

"What is?" said Bella.

"Just being here with you. It seems like only yesterday we were sworn enemies, fighting each other. The Daily Prophet, Potter, everyone seemed to think you were a monster. I'm glad I got to know different."

Bella stared into the fireplace, contemplating what Hermione had just said to her. "Hermione..." She started, cautiously. "The papers, everything, they're all true. You know they are, I know they are. There's no denying my past. Since The Dark Lo- Voldemort was killed, I've seen sense. But that side of me, it will always be a part of me. I did all of those things. And I still have the capability to do it all over again..."

Silence. Neither of the women spoke for a short while. Hermione sighed, her head rested softly on Bella's chest. "I don't care. To me, you're perfect." Guilt ran through her mind. She pushed what she had just done to the back of her mind and closed her eyes, falling asleep in the warmth of Bella's arms. Bella did the same, and neither woke til morning.

Hermione awoke before Bellatrix, and slid off the sofa and walked to the kitchen. She flicked her wand and two bowls, two spoons, and two glasses sped from the cupboards. She flicked it again and cereal came from the cupboard above the sink, and milk from the fridge. It poured itself into the bowls. Hermione got the orange juice from the fridge herself and poured two glasses. She took the breakfast into the living room on a tray and placed it on the floor. "Bella, sweetheart?" She gently pressed her hand to Bella's shoulder in a bid to wake her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Hermione. A smile spread across her face. "Good morning Beautiful, she croaked. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat. '_Damn first words of the day.' _She thought, annoyed. She hated to be embarrassed, even by something so trivial.

Hermione kneeled down to Bella's level and kissed her on the forehead. "I made breakfast."

"Shit, what time is it?" Bella sat upright on the sofa, her neck clicking from the odd angle she'd been lying at all night. "Ouch." She screwed her face up as she felt the twinge at the top of her neck. Hermione placed a hand on the tender spot and started massaging it to take the pain away.

"It's Sunday, Bella. You don't have work today." Soothed Hermione. "Oh darling, they work you too hard at the ministry. I was always under the impression that in between danger Aurors had some time off and rest. Apparently not. Don't overdo it."

"I knew it wouldn't be easy." Spoke Bella. "Then that's what you get for trying to prove yourself as a changed woman. Not that anyone really trusts me still. It's only been 6 months since Voldemort was killed. I suppose I can't blame them."

Hermione's eyes rested on Bella's. She could sense the regret in her voice, and when she looked into her eyes, she saw that she was hurting. She was truly sorry for her past. Hermione could tell.

"I love you, Bella. You know I do, right?"

"Of course Mione, you never fail to tell me. I love you too." She closed her chocolate brown eyes sighed into Hermione's hand, which was now placed on Bella's cheek.

Hermione brushed a dark curl away from Bella's face. She kissed her on the lips softly and pulled away. Bella kissed her back, more passionately, pulling her into the kiss. Hermione climbed on top of Bella, her hands tangled in her messy black hair.

Bella's hands ran over Hermione's waist. Both girls pressed together on the sofa, a messy tangle of limbs and heavy breathing.

The door creaked behind them and Narcissa walked in, expecting the room to be empty. She stopped still, taken aback. She closed her eyes and made a little noise telling the girls of her presence. Hermione stopped and looked up over the top of the sofa. Her eyes met Narcissa's and a wave of guilt and nausea washed over her. She jumped up from Bella and apologised. "I'm sorry, Cissy. We thought you'd still be asleep." She could barely look at the youngest of the Black sisters.

"It's fine, Hermione. I'm sorry for interrupting." She walked from the room, the door slamming behind her. Footsteps were heard running up the stairs.

"What's gotten into her?" Asked Bella. Oblivious to the tension between her sister and Hermione.

"I don't know." Lied Hermione. "I'm going for a shower, okay?"

"Okay sweetie, I suppose I should too." Hermione left the room and climbed the stairs, no intention of going for a shower. She went straight to Narcissa's bedroom and opened the door without knocking. Narcissa was sitting in a big emerald green armchair by the windowsill. She was crying softly to herself.

"I'm so sorry Cissy, if I knew you were around... I wouldn't have even..." She was lost for words.

Narcissa turned to look at her. Hermione was the last person she wanted to see right now. She'd already seen enough of her this morning.

"What do you WANT, Hermione?" Her voice grew louder as she spoke. She stopped and the room fell silent. Hermione looked shocked at her outburst.

"I..."

"What, Hermione? You've come to tell me how fucking sorry you are? What do you want from me? You can't just jump into bed with me on a whim and then as soon as Bellatrix comes back, drop me like I'm worth nothing to you. It doesn't work like that." Narcissa was angry. Hermione had never seen her like this before, and she only had herself to blame.

"Look, Cissy..."

"Don't call me that." Barked Narcissa.

"Narcissa... I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was a huge mistake. I just knew that you wanted me, and I couldn't resist. I thought that was it, just sex. Isn't that what it was to you?" Hermione grasped at straws.

"Of course it wasn't! Yes I wanted you, of course I did! I meant the same way as Bella has you. A relationship. But I know I can't have you like that. I would never do that to my sister. "

"But you can easily jump into bed with her girlfriend." Snorted Hermione. She instantly regretted it. Narcissa looked at her with her ice blue eyes.

"Get out, Hermione. It's probably best we don't speak for a while. Let everything settle down. I won't be telling Bellatrix. If you do, you could mess up everything. I advise you to keep your mouth shut. It won't happen again."

Hermione nodded in silent agreement and left the room, closing the door behind her. This time, she really did need a shower. She felt dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

The Malfoy Manor was so big that she was fairly certain she wouldn't bump into Bellatrix and have to explain why she hadn't showered yet. She walked to the second floor bathroom and took off her jewellery. It was the silver chain Bella had bought her not so long ago. It had a big red ruby in it, the shape of a heart. "Here's my heart." She had told her. "Please don't break it." Who'd have thought Bellatrix Black, ex Death Eater and Voldemort's most faithful follower was such a softie? She held it in her hand and stared at it for a few seconds. Tears started brimming in her eyes and she let them spill down her cheeks. She didn't know if she was crying because the gesture was so beautiful, or the fact she had single handedly, possibly ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her. Because she knew Bellatrix was the best thing to happen to her. She cast her thoughts back to Ron and Harry. Her best friends all through school. They'd all come of age now. 17 years old. She hadn't spoken to them in a little while. She should catch up. But she couldn't. They'd not react well to her and Bella's relationship. Bella killed Sirius, Harry's Godfather. The closest thing he had to family. He'd never forgive her, even if she had changed. Tears continued to fall and she made no effort to wipe them away.

She looked down at the necklace once more. The bathroom door opened and Bellatrix leant against the frame, a seductive glint in her eyes. She hadn't showered yet either. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying, Princess?" Asked Bella. She was being sincere, Hermione knew, but her voice still melted like butter in her mouth as Hermione knew Bella had only one thing in mind. And her problems weren't it.

Bella closed the distance between them, pushing herself away from the elegant door frame and snaking an arm around Hermione's waist. Her other hand pushed Hermione's hair out of her face and wiped away the remainder of her tears. "It's nothing, I was just thinking back to when you gave me this necklace." It was only a part lie.

"I see... I'm glad you're okay. There's no need to cry, little one. Here, let Bella make it all better." The older witch's lips were dangerously close to Hermione's ear. She felt kisses being placed down her jawline, and down the side of her neck. She moaned softly. Bella always knew how to get her going, even at times when she just wanted to be alone.

She was roughly slammed into the nearest wall. Bella grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them above her head, pinned to the wall. The kisses continued down her neck every so often she felt a little nip which only increased the pleasure Hermione felt. She felt her wrists bruise from Bella's grip but she didn't care. Right now, it was just them.

Unable to move from Bella's grip, she could only arch her back and groan. Her left leg lifted and she placed her bare foot against the wall to stabilise herself.

Bellatrix's other hand explored Hermione's body, running over her flat stomach and up her side, groping at her breasts. Bella slid her dress off and Hermione stood there in her underwear whilst Bellatrix was still fully clothed, still pinning Hermione to the wall. Expert hands unhooked her bra and pull down her pants. She kicked them aside without a second glance. A hand slapped across her face and Hermione cried out. It stung, but Hermione's cry wasn't in pain.

Bellatrix let go and stared into Hermione's hazel eyes with her own deep brown. Hermione watched her, not breaking eye contact. She looked at the contours of her face. The years in Azkaban had not been kind to her. Her cheeks were sunken and her eyes were dark. So broken, yet still so hauntingly beautiful.

Bellatrix reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress, eyes still gazing into Hermione's. It dropped to the floor. Hermione breathed in and swallowed. Bella wasn't wearing underwear. She had planned this.

She couldn't stand it anymore; her body clashed against Bella's, hungry lips met each other. Bellatrix pulled away and stepped into the shower, turning on the water. "What gets dirty as it gets clean?" She quizzed Hermione as she stood under the running water against the glass wall off the shower. Hermione joined her and they started kissing passionately. Hermione had never wanted anything as bad as she wanted Bellatrix to abuse her at this moment. All the bites, the slaps, the bruises... They were worth every second of the pure bliss they both experienced when they were together. When they were together, Hermione was hers. Nothing could break this. She never wanted anybody else.

Hermione felt a sharp pain in her lip. Bella had bit her, causing it to bleed. Hermione shivered with pleasure as she tasted the metallic of her own blood. Bella sucked at the wound making it bleed even more. "Bella..." she lusted, breathless under the weight of her lover against her. Bella's nails scratched the inside of Hermione's thighs leaving long, red streaks. More blood. Bella licked along the fresh wounds leading up to her intimates and didn't stop until she found what she wanted. Her tongue found its way into Hermione and Bella heard a desperate moan slip from her lover's lips.

Hermione pressed her hands on either side of the shower cubicle. She could barely stand as Bella worked her way towards her clit. Bella's teeth brushed it and Hermione shuddered, throwing her head back in ecstasy. The hot water from the shower poured down on the couple but it went unnoticed.

Hermione couldn't take any more and pulled Bellatrix up and kissed her passionately. Bellatrix pulled away from the kiss, hands gripping viciously against Hermione's waist, bringing her with her, and then harshly pushing her back against the wall. Hermione's hands ran her nails along the length of Bella's torso, feeling the curve of her breasts and the softness of her skin. She was perfect. Hermione kissed Bella's cheek, at the same time pushing a finger inside of her. Bella groaned and leant forward, her face buried in Hermione's neck, biting down and leaving angry red teeth marks. Bella felt Hermione moving inside her and gasped. She too inserted her finger into the younger witch. Both women thrusting into each other simultaneously, grinding their pelvis's together. The witches came to orgasm together and Bella collapsed into Hermione as they panted.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellatrix could hear her alarm going off. Was it that time already? She sat up in bed, gently moving Hermione's arm from her chest. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the bedroom. There was a faint tapping at the window. She slid out of bed and opened the curtains and was hit with the bright daylight. She recoiled, shielding her sensitive eyes from the sudden light and looked down. Sure enough, there was an owl at the window. She flung it open and the owl flew in, resting on the oak dresser. The owl wasn't one Bella recognised, but she took the mail anyway. The owl took off and within seconds it was out of the window and flying off into the distance.

The envelope looked important. She turned it over and read the Ministry of Magic's wax seal. She sighed. '_They must be firing me. The ministry don't just send out letters randomly to ex Death Eaters when nothing is wrong' _She prised it open and started reading.

_Bellatrix Black._

It started. '_They're using my old name. Oooh...'_

_We have been told some unsettling news. Since the fall of He Who Must Not Be Named, many Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban. However, as you may know, your ex husband, Rudolphus Lestrange, did not. Claiming to have changed for the better, we let him go free under caution. This was a fatal mistake. Rudolphus seems to have gained a following, and is contempt on carrying on 'His Lord's' work to make the wizarding world pure._

_We need your help if we're ever going to stop him. We cannot let this happen again._

Bellatrix stopped reading. The words cut through her like a knife. She stumbled backwards slightly, knocking over a vase of flowers, smashing it. The sudden noise woke Hermione.

"Good morning, Beautiful." She started, staring over at Bella. She saw the shocked look on her face and jumped out of bed. "What on Earth is the matter darling?"

Bellatrix couldn't speak. She pushed the letter into Hermione's hands and sat on the bed, her head in her hands.

Hermione read, her eyes growing wider at each sentence. She finished the letter and sat next to Bellatrix on the bed.

"Did you know he'd do something like this?" She questioned.

"Of course not! Don't you think I would have said something if I did!" she snapped.

Hermione looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, Mione. This is just a bit of a shock..."

"I understand." She replied, wrapping her arms around the older witch. There was nothing she thought of saying that would make anything any better, so she kept her mouth shut.

A few minutes of silence passed. Hermione couldn't take it any longer, so she spoke.

"We need to end this. We need to find Rudolphus, and we need to kill him." She said, harshly.

"I can't." Whispered Bella, if she spoke any quieter, her voice wouldn't be heard.

"We need to! Look what happened with Voldemort! I know, Bella. I know he's your ex husband. But did you ever LOVE him? Like you love me?"

Bellatrix's blood froze in her veins. It was the first time anyone had ever questioned her love for her ex husband. The sad thing was, Hermione was right. As always. God, she hated that. Her only fault – knowing too much. The truth was, Rodolphus was a pure blood. As was she. It was disapproved of in her family to marry anyone without pure blood. She heard her father's voice. "To marry ANYONE other than a pure blood is unheard of. I would never approve. I would disown you from our family. Without a second glance you'd be gone. DO YOU HEAR ME?"

She shuddered. She could hear her father's voice as clear as day. It was not something she would ever want to hear. What would he think of her? As she stood here today, with a Mudblood. A Mudblood whom she loved. With all her heart. She'd never felt this way before about anyone. She never wanted this feeling to end. She realised now that what she thought was love for Voldemort was pure infatuation. She liked the idea of him. She never loved him.

She turned to Hermione, her eyes full of sorrow. "I just can't."

She left the room, leaving Hermione standing alone, her head swimming with thoughts. She didn't know what to do.

She turned to face the mirror and looked at herself. Her light pink, satin nightgown hugged her shapely body perfectly. Bellatrix had bought it for her. She tugged at the hem of the skirt and lifted it above her head, throwing it to the floor as she did so. She was naked. She looked at herself in the mirror and took it all in. Her whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and love bites. She breathed in deeply as she remembered her last romp with Bellatrix. She could easily have magicked the injuries away but chose not to. She wanted them to heal on their own. A constant reminder of her devotion to Bella. Besides, they looked hot. Bella definitely liked it. She walked to the dresser and pulled out a black dress. She slid it over her naked body and left the room.


End file.
